La vida secreta de una fujoshi
by NatsumeRin
Summary: -Hikari, ¿Qué haces todos los viernes en la tarde?- Por un momento lo pensó, a Taichi le gusta el fútbol, a Yamato tocar el bajo, a Sora jugar tenis, a Izzy las computadoras, a Mimi hacer pasteles y, ¿Ella? -TENGO QUE CONFESARLO -dijo nerviosa- ¡S-Soy una fujoshi! (One shot AU sobre Hikari Yagami) *Pasen y diviertanse*


_**Prólogo: **__— Hikari-chan, ¿Qué haces todos los viernes por la tarde? —Preguntó Daisuke con interés. Por un momento lo pensó, a Taichi le gustaba el futbol, a Yamato tocar el bajo, a Sora jugar tennis, a Izzy las computadoras, a Mimi hacer pasteles, hasta al superior Joe le gustaba estudiar, nada anormal, sin embargo… —¡Te-Tengo que confesarlo! —dijo nerviosa y con el sonrojo en la cara— ¡So-Soy una fujoshi!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Digimon no me pertenece blah blah blah… Y bueno, a quién engaño, la historia no es del todo mía. La idea vino a mí cuando mi sensualosa Jaru-chan hablaba conmigo de una amiga que le gusta el Yaoi(? Y entonces las ideas fluyeron. ARIGATO ELI~**

**Advertencias: **La siguiente narración no es **Takari **ni **Daikari**. La autora prefiere el daikari, sin embargo aquí no se hará preferencia a ninguna pareja. Esto es un relato corto a modo de desahogo de una persona por ahí que conozco que le gusta el Yaoi. Por cierto, no habrá **Yaoi **tampoco, pero se hará mención de él. Si quieres leer, entra con cuidado bajo tu propia precaución.

**Aclaración: **La protagonista hará alusión al Yaoi en ciertas ocasiones. Esta narración es _Angts/Humor/Friendship/Drama/Yaoi(?._

Pensamientos: entre comillas ""

Aclaraciones entre paréntesis ( )

Recuerdos en _cursivas_

Textos en **negritas.**

* * *

**One Shot**

**Digimon Zero Two**

"_La vida secreta de una Fujoshi"_

* * *

**Fujoshi**

**Término japonés peyorativo - **¿peyorativo? ¿Qué demonios era eso?**- que se aplica a las mujeres aficionadas al anime, el manga y las novelas que tratan sobre las relaciones amorosas homosexuales entre hombres, generalmente del género Yaoi.**

Bueno, eso era lo que decía Wikipedia (1). No era como si de verdad ella era esa clase de persona, no, para nada, tal vez Juri si era una Fujoshi pero ¿ella? ¡No! no podría ser. Dio click atrás y buscó la tercera opción de respuestas que le daba la web.

**Fujoshi: Mujeres que son fans de anime, manga y novelas que tratan sobre las relaciones amorosas entre hombres o sea relaciones homosexuales entre hombres.**

Levantó la cara sonrojada reflejando un perfecto rostro en un poker face, idéntico al famoso meme. Lo estaba confirmando, si Yahoo (2) se lo decía entonces es porque era así, no había error, Yahoo no se equivocaba.

Hikari se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hasta su mesita de noche y abrió la el último cajón, el más grande, aquel que podía cerrar con llave. Sacó la cadena del cuello donde, claro, estaba la llave de esa cerradura, y con toda la cautela abrió la pequeña puerta dejando ver dos pilas de revista manga (3) ordenados por nombre y volumen de cada tomo respectivamente. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas y leyó cada título de sus mangas a su pesar.

"Gravitation"

"First Love"

"Koi Wa Kei Yaku No Atode"

"Sono Koi Ni Wa Ga Aru"

Solo esos… ¡NO! No eran solo eso. Ella sabía que dentro de su armario, específicamente en su baúl de roble sólido obsequiado por su abuelo, allí estaban el resto de los demás títulos, que ella bien sabía que eran los más preciados que tenía como Junjou Romantica o el que ella más amaba Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. ¡Oh Dios! Si hasta se le subían los colores de recordar esa historia, se la sabía de memoria.

Suspiró.

Entonces, ¿Ella era una fujoshi?

— ¡Hikari-chan! —se escuchó el gritó de su mamá desde el recibidor— Juri-chan ha venido a verte.

Oh, genial. La que menos esperaba ver ese día de su magnífico descubrimiento, llega ahora como llamada por el diablo.

— Hi-ka-ri —canturreó contenta la risueña castaña que asomaba su cabeza en la habitación de Hikari— ¿Qué haces ahí sentada? ¡Oh, vaya! —Kato divisó el 'hermoso cajón' que guardaba el botín más valioso del mundo. — Tienes el nuevo tomo de Hoshi Yori, ¿Me lo prestas?

La castaña suspiró.

Agarró el último tomo del manga Yaoi más reciente que le costó tanto conseguir el día anterior y se lo extendió a su otra amiga castaña.

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —Indagó Juri— Este manga se va muy rápido. Cuando fui a buscarlo ya estaba agotado.

Hikari ya lo sabía. Ese manga era el más popular de esa temporada y era muy difícil conseguirlo pues la tirada era de pocas ediciones. Pero ella, ella se había saltado las casi las últimas horas de clases y había corrido, literalmente, hasta su tienda favorita proveedora de manga Yaoi. Hasta había cola, pero la hizo con el único objetivo obtener el nuevo tomo de Hoshi no Nagareru Yoru ni(4) o como su amiga le decía, Hoshi Yori.

—Ya sabes, me salté las horas de literatura. —Explicó como algo muy normal.

— ¡Ah! Ya lo sabía, lo imaginaba —dijo Juri con una sonrisa acostándose boca abajo en la cama de la castaña para leer el manga— Pero regresaste para la práctica.

Yagami seguía sentada sobre sus rodillas en el suelo.

Aún seguía analizando el asunto que se había iluminado en su cabeza. ¿Ella una Fujoshi? En serio, ¿Ella era una fujoshi?

Dirigió su mirada a su amiga acostada cómodamente sin preocupaciones y entonces la curiosidad fluyó al instante. ¿Sabría Juri que era una Fujoshi?

—Oye, Juri… —La aludida soltó un _hmm_ a modo de respuesta— ¿Sabes que es una fujoshi?

—Sí, nosotras somos Fujoshis Hikari-chan.

::

Takeyama se hallaba recostado en un puente con una maravillosa vista, sin embargo él no contemplaba nada de su alrededor. Miraba con ojos perdidos en el horizonte y su mente se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos. El viento movía sus cabellos grises y le acariciaba su gélido rostro.

¿Por qué Kyou le…? No. No podía llamarle con su nombre de pila, él era Furukawa. Entonces, ¿Por qué Furukawa le había besado? Por dios, el chico era menor que él. Pero no podía negarlo.

El de cabellos grises bajó su rostro haciendo que el flequillo le cubriera su rostro –de una manera muy sexy- en ese mismo ángulo había quedado su cara cuando el niño Furukawa le había halado de la corbata y había plantado sus labios en él. Maldita sea su suerte. Y lo peor de todo era que le había gustado esa sensación.

Se sonrojó por sus pensamientos.

—Takeyama-kun.

El joven se tensó al instante al oír aquella voz delgada, cualquiera pensaría que era una mujer pero en realidad era él. Su pupilo Furukawa Kyou de 15 años, un chico de baja estatura y de frágil cuerpo pero muy listo y ágil, excepto para las matemáticas. Volteó su mirada hacia él de refilo.

Lo vio.

Con su corto cabello castaño liso agitarse con el viento, sus ojos ámbares estaban fijos de una forma interrogante en él. Obviamente él quería saber su respuesta, él quería saber qué sentía él por él. Parecieron horas mirándose así fijamente pero en realidad solo habían sido dos segundos.

—Kyo… es decir, Furukawa… —Habló él dejando su posición apoyado en el puente y se volteó para mirarle a la cara.

Caminó dos pasos hacia él, lentamente y…

— ¡HI-KA-RI-CHAN! —se oyó un alarido muy cerca que hizo a la castaña espantarse de inmediato— ¡Hey! Hikari-chan.

La castaña dejó de leer su manga Hoshi Yori y rápidamente lo coló entre otros libros ocultándolo de la vista de sus dos amigos curiosos que venían allí. Rayos, se había quedado muy ensimismada en la historia, tanto que había olvidado que estaba en medio del colegio y en la hora del almuerzo.

—Oye, Hikari-chan te hemos buscado toda la mañana —se quejó el moreno Motomiya— ¿Dónde has estado?

—Bueno, yo estaba… — "leyendo manga Yaoi como toda una Fujoshi" le susurró su mente traicionera— yo… bueno…

— ¿Estabas leyendo algo? —Preguntó su mejor amigo, el rubio con su balón de baloncesto en mano— Cuando te vimos aquí sentada estabas leyendo.

Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza. La vieron leyendo… "si, porque eres una fujoshi que ama ver a los chicos tocándose y haciendo muchas más cosas ¿verdad?" eso le decía y acusaba su mente. ¿Desde cuándo su conciencia había cambiado de bando y le daba la espalda como una vil traidora? ¿Qué respondería a la pregunta de Takeru? ¡Oh, si TK. Estaba leyendo la última edición del volumen 5 del manga Hoshi no nagareru yoru ni que es Yaoi!... hasta ridículo sonaba.

— ¿Hikari…?

El rubio le miraba extrañado.

La chica no decía ninguna palabra. Al contrario se veía temblorosa y roja, ¿Será que habrá pescado un refriado? Oh, ahora se retorcía un poco en su asiento y tomaba unos mechones de su corto cabello de forma nerviosa.

— Bueno, eso no importa —esta vez fue Daisuke que intervino en el ambiente como si no notara lo tenso que estaba—Hikari-chan, vine a invitarte a una tarde fascinante y espectacular… No podrás perdértela. —Promocionaba él, como si su vida dependiera de ello— Abrirán un nuevo restaurante de Ramen en el centro, ¿Quieres ir conmigo y…?

— ¡Lo-lo siento! —la chica se levantó de pronto sobresaltando a los presentes— D-de-debo irme.

Y sentenciada la oración, Hikari corrió del lugar lo más rápido que podía.

No era por la invitación de Daisuke. No, ni siquiera ella estaba consciente de que él le estaba invitando a salir con su mejor amigo presente. El punto era que ella, la dulce y gentil Hikari estaba leyendo Yaoi, era fujoshi… y lo peor de todo era que ¡Le gustaba! ¿Qué haría ahora?

…

En el otro lado de la escena, Daisuke no sabía cómo poner la cara. ¿Hikari había rechazado su oferta?

No es posible. El había ensayado la mejor forma de pedirle esa salida y ella… ella solo se va sin escuchar su petición antes. ¡Qué cruel! No, Hikari-chan no era cruel pero, él se había esforzado tanto para eso.

Poco le faltaba al moreno por llorar hasta que un fuerte balonazo en la cabeza le hizo despertar de su colapso y voltear a mirar al rubio al que llamaba su amigo.

— ¡AUCH! —Tocándose el lugar del golpe como su propio consuelo— Oye, ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? ¿EH?

—No vuelvas a hacer eso frente a mí —afirmó el rubio.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Takeru arqueó una ceja al ver la inocencia –nótese el sarcasmo- del moreno. Claro, él no había hecho nada y por eso se tocaba su cabello y lo miraba sin entender de qué hablaba. Daisuke no cambiaría.

— No vuelvas a invitarla a una cita frente a mí.

— ¿Qué…?

El rubio no dijo nada más y se dio la vuelta para regresar por dónde vino.

— ¡Oye! No me dejes hablando solo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los gritos del moreno, Takeru siguió su camino. Hikari actúo un poco rara. De hecho, si lo pensaba, ella estaba actuando más rara de lo normal desde el viernes. Y Hikari no era así…

::

Asimilar el hecho de que ella y Juri eran fujoshis no era tan fácil. Hasta le habían llamado la atención en matemáticas por estar fantaseando y meditando en su descubrimiento y solo había pasado una semana de aquello.

El martes anterior Daisuke y Takeru casi la pescan leyendo su manga. Debe tener cuidado la próxima.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hikari!

La aludida volteó a mirar a la dueña de la voz. Miyako la llamaba, era lunes, el día predilecto de ellas donde se reunían solas a almorzar, solo ellas cuatro. A veces se les unían dos alumnas mayores, amigas de Mimi y Sora, o en otras ocasiones eran Juri e Izumi quienes estaban allí. Pero ese lunes al parecer almorzarían solo las cuatro.

— Chicas, que bien se ven hoy —alagó Sora.

— Sora-san, tu buen gusto me hace sentir exquisita —bromeó Mimi mientras hacía pose de dama refinada.

— Oh, gracias querida. —Siguió el juego la peli roja— Sabes que ambas somos muy deleitables.

Todas rieron con el juego que siempre montaban esas dos. No era ningún secreto que Tachikawa Mimi y Takenouchi Sora se llevaban de maravilla como dos hermanas y eso era algo que a Hikari le gustaba mucho.

El almuerzo pasó con total normalidad, entre risas, bromas y una que otra buena nueva en el instituto, hasta que Mimi volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Bien, basta de tantas bromas. Es momento de algo serio —sentenció la castaña colocando un rostro muy preocupante para las presentes— Pijamada este viernes en mi casa.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron las tres restantes al mismo tiempo.

—Mimi, ¿eso era lo serio que dirías? —dijo Sora.

— Ah, ¿no quieres?

—Bueno, no es eso…

—Mis padres no estarán así que…

— ¿Tus padres no estarán? —Entró la morada a la conversación— ¡Pues habrá fiesta! —La chica se puso de pies al instante— ¡FIESTA EN CASA DE TACHIKAW…!

Pero antes de que terminara de gritar la castaña más pequeña la sentó.

—Yolei, no es una fiesta. Mimi-san dijo que es una pijamada.

—Sí, lo siento Miyako pero esta vez no podré hacer una fiesta —la nombrada se cruzó de brazos a modo de desacuerdo— pero pueden invitar a otras amigas, no más de diez chicas ¿de acuerdo?

Miyako estaba a punto de asentir cuando otras tres presencias se hicieron presentes.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey! Así que fiesta en casa de Mimi-san ¿eh?

La castaña nombrada se volteó con una vena en la cabeza.

—Dije que NO haré fiesta. ¿Entendido, Daisuke-kun?

El moreno bufó y se hizo a un lado mientras el rubio Takaishi lo miraba de forma burlona y el chico Ichijouji calmaba con palabras a Tachikawa.

—Tranquila Mimi-chan, no dejaremos que Davis haga una fiesta sin tu consentimiento.

—Eso espero…

—A todo esto, ¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes aquí? —Preguntó Yolei sin ningún reparo— Es lunes, ustedes ni siquiera deberían asomar su nariz aquí.

El rubio entonces volteó y miró directamente a Hikari. Era hora de dar el siguiente paso y, si Hikari aceptaba, se vengaría de Daisuke por dejarlo de violinista (7) aquella vez.

—Pues yo quería ver a Hikari —Todo el público se quedó en silencio al oír al rubio— Yo solo quería pedirte que salieras conmigo este viernes.

Todos soltaron un gran "¿QUÉ?" al escuchar la petición de Takeru. ¿Al fin se había atrevido a dar el siguiente paso?

— Yo… Bueno… —Hikari estaba sonrojada, más que eso no sabía que responder. La pijamada de Mimi era ese día, sin mencionar que tenía una misión con un nuevo capítulo del manga por leer.

—Óyeme falso rubio —Daisuke se abalanzó sobre Takeru y lo alzó del cuello— ¿Quién te crees para pedirle a MI Hikari-chan que salga contigo?

—Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer.

— ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Yo le quería invitar primero.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?...

El moreno fue cediendo el agarre al escuchar a su amigo y se sonrojó al recordar que Hikari nunca le tomaba en serio.

— Pues… Pues… ¡Ella nunca está libre los viernes! —Los ojos de Hikari se abrieron de par en par— Tengo práctica el resto de los días y los viernes no la encuentro en ningún lado…

Entonces, como si se tratara de un imán, todas las miradas fueron a dar al rostro de Hikari que ya estaba sonrojada.

—Es cierto —dijo Miyako.

—Hikari-chan ¿Qué haces los viernes por la tarde que…?

Pero el sonido de la campana interrumpió al moreno por lo cual todos empezaron a tomar sus cosas para regresar a clases.

Hikari suspiró. La salvó la campana, literalmente. Pero, ¿Hasta cuándo duraría ese secreto?

::

— ¡Vamos, Vamos niñas! A ese paso nunca fortalecerán esas piernas de pollo —Un fuerte silbato se oyó por todo el campo— Vamos que mi abuela corre más rápido que ustedes.

Todas las chicas soltaron un gran suspiro al tener que aguantar a la profesora de gimnasia. Una cuarentona fortachona de casi dos metros que al parecer quería transformarlas igual que ella.

—Me gustaría ver a su abuela correr… y aguantar.

Hikari y otras chicas empezaron a reír con el comentario de Juri, cosa que no le gustó para nada a su profesora que empezó a sonar el silbato pero ahora mucho más fuerte.

— ¡Katou! No vino aquí a cotillear, ¡Vino a sacar músculos señorita! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

…

Las dos horas de gimnasia habían terminado.

Había aprovechado el almuerzo para adelantar algunas tareas y para plantear una excusa espléndida para el profesor de Literatura. Aunque, ella odiaba tener que perderse esa clase. Pero valía la pena. Era hora de ir a luchar por la mitad de su vida, lo que la hacía vivir y suspirar, lo que la hacía mantenerse en pie todos los días.

Era viernes y ese día salía un capítulo extra del tomo 5 de Hoshi Yori.

Por lo tanto no era momento de plantearse cuán guapo era el profesor, ni si se parecía a Takano-san de Sekaiishi Hatsukoi, o si le debía mil trabajos o no… no, nada de eso. Ese día ella debía saltarse las horas de Literatura y adentrarse al mundo Fujoshi –sí, ya estaba aceptando la idea de ser fujoshi- y conseguir ese preciado capítulo extra.

Tomó su bolso y se dirigió a las escaleras del ala derecha del edificio. Allí se localizaban los laboratorios y los viernes no se utilizaban pues ese día nadie tenía alguna clase relacionada. Era perfecto. Así bajaría a planta baja y saldría por la puerta trasera del instituto. ¡Bendito quién haya diseñado su escuela de esa forma!

— ¡Oh! Un mensaje de Juri… —"abrir".

**Cuento contigo para conseguir ese capítulo extra ^.^**

**K Juri~**

Al instante se detuvo.

El sonrojo de apoderó de ella y su alma empezó a debatirse otra vez. Bueno, ella nunca vio mal leer historias de hombres atractivamente sexys amándose, lo que ella no sabía era que eso tenía nombre entre las fans y que era un movimiento en su país. Entonces, ¿Ella tendría que ser así como una otaku(5) devota a cosplay(6) y convenciones?

Ella nunca planeó algo así. Además que…

— ¿En serio crees que nadie venga por aquí?

— Taichi, esta ala del edificio está vacía los viernes.

"Esperen, esa voz… ¿Dijo Taichi?" la castaña se paralizó por completo y asomó su cabeza hacía debajo de los escalones donde ella estaban.

—Pues eso espero —afirmó la primera voz— No quiero malos rumores sobre mí, sabes que tengo una imagen que cuidar.

— Oh, claro, el sex symbol de Odaiba debe cuidar su imagen.

Los ojos de Hikari se salieron de su lugar.

Allí, justo debajo de ella estaban su hermano mayor, Taichi y nada más y nada menos que acompañado de su mejor amigo, Yamato-san.

— ¿Heh? —Hikari veía como Taichi cambiaba de posición y se le acercaba de forma insinuante a su rubio amigo— ¿Así que me ves como un sex symbol?

— Eso es lo que gritas a los cuatro vientos imbécil.

"Oh dios, Oh dios" ¿Qué era lo que estaba viendo allí? ¿Yamato-san se acababa de sonrojar con su hermano? ¿Ella estaba presenciando una escena Yaoi real?

Oh, ahora su moreno hermano se movía a un lado del rubio –sí, ella ya estaba narrando su propia escena- y se sentaba echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Bueno, sea como sea, vamos a lo que vamos.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Gritó la mente de Hikari junto con el sonrojo que la cubrió de inmediato, sonrojo que creció al ver a Yamato-san sentarse en cuclillas frente a Taichi y mirarlo de frente. Su hermano se sentó esta vez para mirar a Yamato-san cara y cara. Ella juraba ver brillos en sus ojos, hasta podía afirmar que el rubio se sonrojaba.

"Oh, dios. ¡Se están acercando!"

_DING, DING._

"¿Qué…?" La castaña reaccionó a su ensueño al oír el timbre de su móvil otra vez pero, no solo ella reaccionó, también los dos chicos presentes se detuvieron y voltearon al instante hacia arriba.

— ¿Oíste algo? —Preguntó el rubio.

—Sí.

Fue lo único que contestó el moreno justo antes de levantarse y subir cuatro escalones y mirar arriba pero no había nada. Ni un rastro de lo que pudo haber producido ese sonido.

— ¡Oye! Yamato… —El rubio contestó desde abajo— No hay nada. ¿Seguro no fue el tuyo?

Mientras, en un pequeño costado de la pared estaba Hikari agazapada, pidiéndole a todos los dioses que existieran para que su hermano no la atrapara espiándolos y fugándose de la clase. ¡Sería fatal! Quién sabe cuántas cosas no le haría su mamá…

—Bueno, mejor vámonos a otro lado.

Con la sugerencia del rubio, Hikari asomó la cabeza y los vio irse hacia la parte delantera del edificio. Bien, era su oportunidad de salir corriendo de allí, comprar su manga, regresar a tiempo para su última clase y luego volver a casa para prepararse para la pijamada. Sí, plan prefecto.

::

No.

No fue ningún plan prefecto. Pues allí estaban.

No eran diez, ni doce, ni trece siquiera. ¡Eran dieciocho! Dieciocho personas que habían llegado a casa de Mimi. Y todo porque una morada de su grupo había invitado a los chicos a ir a la pijamada de Mimi con la excusa de que iba a ser aburrida pues solo estarían ellas cuatro.

¡NO! una gran mentira.

Ella solo los invitó porque quería estar pegada y abrazada a Ichijouji. Pero en cambio ahora ella estaba en una situación muy riesgosa.

Antes de que los chicos hicieran su aparición en la casa, Mimi, Sora y Yolei la habían estado acosando con una sola pregunta _¿Qué haces los viernes por la tarde?_

Fujieda-san, Makino-san e Izumi-chan solo miraban divertidas el acoso mientras su mayor influencia en el mundo Yaoi comía pastel como si no hubiese un mañana. Y aún en ese momento, Juri seguía comiendo pastel mientras veía como su masacre estaba próxima con un tonto juego de Verdad o castigo.

— ¡Muy bien! —Gritó Mimi— ¡Hasta el fondo Sora! ¡Vamos!

¿Reto? Si Sora no aceptaba decir quién era el chico que le gustaba, tendría que beberse toda la leche de la casa de Mimi, y Mimi tomaba mucha leche. Claro, era un reto estúpido, sin contar que el chico de quién Sora estaba enamorada era Taichi, su hermano, quien estaba presente.

— ¡Eso es Sora! —Y al parecer le hacía porras— ¡Así me gustan las mujeres! Con un gran estómago.

Todos disfrutaban y se divertían de esa "mini fiesta" en la residencia Tachikawa. Pero Hikari no estaba concentrada, en cualquier momento…

— Bien, cumplí. Es mi turno de castigar a alguien.

En cualquier momento la botella podría apuntarla a ella y entonces…

—Oh, genial. La suerte está de nuestro lado. —Dijo Mimi.

—Hikari… —La castaña saltó en su puesto— ¿Verdad o castigo?

¿Qué? ¿Cómo se les ocurría preguntarle eso? Es decir, la maldita botella la apuntaba a ella. Luego se ocuparía de esa botella. Si decía verdad, tendría que contestar sinceramente que hacía los viernes o sea que tendría que decir que se escapa de clases y contar todo el viaje que hace para comprar un manga ¡Un manga!

Por el contrario si dice castigo quién sabe qué cosas la pondrían a hacer…

—Hikari…

Ella no quería ninguna de las dos, ella solo quería irse y esconder su vergüenza…

— Oye, Hikari…

Debió decirles a sus amigas desde un principio que leía Yaoi así todo sería más fácil…

—Oye ¡Hikari!...

— ¡LO CONFIESO! —La castaña se levantó de golpe, el rostro sonrojado y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados— ¡So-soy una fujoshi!

El silencio reinó al instante…

Ella esperaba un gran _¿Qué? _En respuesta o un montón de preguntas por parte de sus amigos y un gran interrogatorio por lado de los chicos, hasta se imaginaba siendo regañada por su mamá y Taichi, pero lo que menos esperaba era oír carcajadas de sus amigos.

— Ja, ja, ja, Hikari ¿Si quiera sabes qué significa Fujoshi? —Preguntó Taichi en medio de risas— Me matas, ¡Me matas!

Hikari abrió los ojos muy grande.

Todos en la sala se reían. Hasta Ishida que había actuado como todo un gruñón, hasta él se estaba riendo. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?

::

Ese pedazo de Pan que le había colocado su mamá en su merienda estaba delicioso.

Habían pasado tan solo cinco días desde que tuvo su confesión más vergonzosa de su vida. Ni siquiera había pensado en confesarse a un chico y entonces le sucede eso. ¡Mil veces más vergonzoso!

¿Lo peor?

Había estado evitando a sus amigas y a todos. Hasta había huido de Juri, en cierto sentido estaba enfadada con ella por no darle apoyo ese día.

—Hola…

Hikari alzó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos rubíes que la miraban con una suave calidez.

—Sora…

La peli roja caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado sonriéndole de aquella forma que solo Takenouchi Sora podía hacerlo, esa forma amorosa.

— No hay de qué preocuparse Hikari-chan.

— ¡Así es, Hikari!

—Mimi-chan…

La castaña había aparecido frente a ella con la sonrisa más sincera que podía darle.

— Ya te hemos dado suficiente tiempo para pensar ¿No crees?

Hikari sonrió sintiendo el apoyo de sus amigas, eso lo extrañó en cinco días.

—Además… —ahora la morada estaba al lado de Mimi mirándola de forma sugerente— No podemos culparte de que ames esos mangas. ¡Eso hombres están buenísimos!

—Miyako…

Hikari estaba realmente asombrada. Sus tres mejores amigas estaban allí y bromeando sobre su confesión que ellas aceptaban. Una risa de felicidad no se hizo esperar de parte de ella.

— Así que… Hikari… —esta vez Sora habló— ¡No te preocupes!

Ella afirmó con la cabeza mientras Yolei le insistía en que le enseñara cuales eran los hombres más sexys que ella había encontrado en las historias.

—Oigan pero… ¿Cómo es que me tomaron en serio? —Preguntó Hikari— Ese día ustedes se rieron de mí.

Las tres chicas se miraron y sonrieron de manera cómplice al escuchar a la castaña, y seguidamente dirigieron su mirada hacia atrás de ellas.

—Yo les conté…

Una muy apenada Juri entraba a escena mostrando su arrepentimiento por no haber apoyado a Hikari en su momento.

—Sé que es muy difícil para ti y yo… yo… ¡Lo Siento mucho!

Un enorme _Awww_ se escuchó y Hikari corrió a abrazar a su mejor amiga.

— ¡No te preocupes Juri-chan! ¡No te preocupes!

::

El calor del momento estaba haciéndose my sofocante para él.

No importa cuántas veces lo hicieran, no importa cuántas veces Takeyama le tocara, él seguía disfrutando aquellas caricias. No importa el tiempo que pasara para él, Furukawa Kyou y su gran amor estarían unidos para siempre.

Hikari dejó de leer.

— ¡Oye! ¿Es el final? —Le cuestiona Juri con gran emoción— ¿Es el final de Hoshi Yori?

La castaña no podía hablar pues tenía un gran nudo en la garganta al leer el final de esa magnífica historia. Doce tomos que para ella fueron los mejores que haya leído. Bueno, no es que ella haya leído muchas historias, pero esa sin duda era la más hermosa.

—Vamos, no te pongas así. —Le zarandeó la otra castaña— ¡Aún se está publicando Sekaiichi Hatsukoi! Debemos conseguirlo.

—Oh, es cierto.

La castaña se puso de pie entre risas con su mejor amiga mientras planeaba como escaparse de la clase para ir a buscar el nuevo capítulo de otro manga. Después de todo…

Hikari es una Fujoshi, ¿No?

_***~FIN~***_

* * *

Aclaraciones:

1-Wikipedia: La enciclopedia libre :v jaajaja cuántos no hemos sacado tareas de allí… e.e

2-Yahoo: Servicio de mensajería y… YAHOO! RESPUESTAS woe woe~ hajaja también nos ha ayudado con nuestras interrogantes…

3-Manga: Literalmente significa "Historieta". En japonés sería Manga. Si nunca has leído uno entonces no eres Fujoshi (? –cof broma cof-

4-Hoshi no Nagareru Yoru ni: No existe ningún manga llamado de esta forma. Lo puse para colocar un manga que Hikari siguiera en la historia. En realidad este título no es mía, es una canción interpretada por la Yamamoto Megumi del anime Special A. Se los recomiendo.

5-Otaku: En realidad la palabra designa a alguien obsesionado con algo. Como cuando usamos el término _Friki_, el término Otaku es usado en Japón para calificar a alguien obsesivo con alguna cultura, en especial se usa para el anime, manga o cosplay –Si, lo saqué de Wikipedia xD-

6-Cosplay: literalmente significa Disfraz, disfrazarse :3

7-Violinista: No se si en sus respectivos países usen esos términos. Pero aquí donde vivo se usa ese término como referencia a un mal trio. O sea, una pareja y un tercero que esta extra allí. Se le dice violinista pues, en las cenas romanticas hay un tipo con un violin haciendo de compañía en silencio… bueno, asi XD

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Oa~ Oa~

Llegamos a la parte donde daño tooodo mi fic escribiendo con miles de faltas ortográficas. Sí, hablo de mis notas de autora. Bien, seré rápida y concisa pues tengo sueño ~~

¿Cómo surgió la idea del fic?'

Pues lo mencioné arriba, mi amiga Jaruna-chan y yo hablábamos de Yaoi (? –quiero aclarar que ella me contaba que una amiga de ella le pasaba mangas Yaoi la muy cochina verdad D: y ella pobrecita tiene que aguantarla (? xD- y entonces allí yo dije ¡HEY! Te imaginas a Hikari Fujoshi?... y Voala (…) Así se hizo la luz…

¿Qué es en realidad una Fujoshi?

Bueno, allá arriba les puse la definición de nuestras bellas enciclopedias que nos guían por el buen camino… o sea, Wikipedia y Yahoo. Eso es una fujoshi. Una chica que ama el manga Yaoi xD

¿Tu eres Fujoshi?

Naa, allí paso. xD Soy como Yolei, esos hombres son sensuales y amo ver como los dibujan 33 pero de allí a leer tooooodo un manga o seguirlo o cosas así, nada.

¿Qué estaba pasando entre Taichi y Yamato?

Ah, pues… No era nada Yaoi xD solo iban a fumar un poco (?) y Hikari fue la que exageró con su imaginación volando, sí, la niña es bien sugerente y de mente sexy e.e

¿Qué hay de los mangas mencionados arriba? ¿Existen?

Sí, existen. Algunos no los conozco xD otros si, la amiga de Jaru me los mandó y conocí. Como les dije arriba yo no leo yaoi, solo veo las partes si Jaru, ejemmm, digo la amiga de Jaru me las manda :3 Les recomiendo Sekaiichi Hatsukoi dicen que es HERMOSO (?

¿Tú hiciste la imagen del one shot?

ASÍ ES. Si desean ver la imagen completa entren a mi perfil que allí dejaré el link de la imagen colgada en deviantart. Estará justo debajo de la descripción del one shot =) –si por alguna razón no eh colgado el link es porque estoy en proceso de ponerlo xD-

¿Por qué haces estas preguntas a ti misma?

Pues no se xD el sueño me afecta D.

Bueno ya… déjenme review xD a ver cómo me quedó esta cosa que es hecha con todo mi amor para la sensual Jaru 3

Escriban algo bonito en el cajón de abajo.

Byebye~~

Atte:

Mimi~ (?

Yuly~

_**¡REVIEWS!**_


End file.
